Sick
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Vegeta, being bed ridden for at least 2 days decides he ACTUALLY wants to get a drink of water, unfortunately his son seems to think the kitchen table is a lab bench. Rated T For language and..well I am not sure it's gore...


**WELL I am definitely not dead, in fact quite the opposite! I AM ALIVE IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY BWAHAHAA! yeh moving and stuff takes it's toll, I had a set rule when I got here "Go on the computer and i will rip your spleen out with tongs" Yup, my dad sure does love me lol**

**BUT YES! I decided to do this which is just a random set of what ever which i get from my friends when they tell me stories, this one is from one of my good friends in victoria, who had dissected a rat, heart and kidney. So I had to do it **

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ...but the drunk italien guy outside my window says he owns my computer...so yeh he owns the computer i wrote this on**

**OH warning: A couple of swear words and gore**

* * *

Getting out of bed....sucked.

Really, really sucked.

Vegeta groaned dramatically into the pillow, thumping the mattress weakly with his fist, he couldn't muster much else. He felt like absolute shit, seriously this illness was working wonders on his system by deteriorating it to NOTHING! It was as if the bloody thing has eaten away all of his muscles and bones and left him turned into a big lump of jelly....and he hated jelly.

Really it had already knocked him off of his feet for 2 days, he only managed to get out of bed to use the bathroom. Which usually consisted of him trying to claw across the floor towards it, or when Bulma would walk in to check up on him actually somehow STAND on his own two feet and stumble through the door quickly, she was not at liberty to witness his clawing. He wanted to stand every time if he could, but apparently that option only appeared when she threatened to walk in.

The prince lifted his hea- "Ugh Nooooo" he thumped it quickly back down, but it was already too late, nausea hit. He groaned again, he wouldn't throw up, no he wouldn't. For the past two days that had been his goal, not to throw up in which he had succeeded, also thanking KAMI there hadn't been any other symptoms to this sickness other then fever, muscle cramps, a killer headache, shaking and hydrophobia....Oh damn now that was a reminder he didn't need...he was thirsty as fuck

"Nnnnn I hate this" His throat felt like sandpaper with the lack of water, and no doubt his system wasn't doing well without it either.

Lifting up his head again he looked around, the nausea had subsided for now but it looks as if the room wasn't actually spinning this time...Maybe he could actually get a drink of water, he hadn't had the cramping since yesterday. The Saiyan felt his own forehead "Fever has gone down"

That was all he needed

He flipped the covers off as good as a jelly Saiyan could, and stood up- Stumbled a bit but remained standing, he spread his arms out a bit for balance and stood completely still "YES!" He was standing. THANK KAMI! It was the highlight of his week! STANDING!

Now for walk-

...

Now for returning to the standing position. Did he just pass out or trip? Vegeta growled a few mumbled curses at the floor, heaving himself beck to his feet wobbly and unbalanced. He brought a hand to his head, his fever had raised a bit, and the shaking had decided to join the party...oh hell the world hated him, never once had a saiyan - other then then Kakkarot with that heart disease - Had gotten sick, sure poisoning but never SICK! It was unusual and embarrassing for the prince to be sick. He was pretty sure he was immune to every illness earth had to throw at him, but apparently if the brat gets sick, the virus changes and then he is susceptible and no longer immune!! That brat could kill him, get a deadly disease and then pass it to your father, oh joy.

Finally with some determination and will power he made it out the door. It was amazing how stubborn he was sometimes, he was standing up straight and wasn't shuffling, or walking too slow, although he did constantly kept a hand on the wall for whenever he needed to steady himself.

So far so good, well that was before he got to the stairs...

It had occurred to him that there might be an elevator somewhere in the house, but he figured finding it would cause even more hell then walking down the stairs. SO the only option was sucking it up and walking down the dreaded staircase. It was a new experience to say the least. What with all the moving steps and constant clinging to the banister, and he was pretty sure at one point the bloody thing was trying to roll up and eat him, that probably meant his fever had gone up, didn't help that the shaking had returned either.

The prince resisted the urge to curl up in a ball and die on the floor right then. Yes he had been poisoned but usually that was one day of horrid cramping not 3!! He would have much rather-ed his son kick the shit out of him then infect him with this virus stuff...actually wait, that would mean his son was stronger then him, maybe Kakkarot should kick his ass- NO that would be admitting Kakkarot was strong then him even though it was so blatantly obvious he wa- "SHUT UP STUPID MIND!!" JUST because he admitted it at one point doesn't mean his mind can TORTURE HIM WITH IT!! auuuuugh he hated the fever even more now.

Growling with a new found determination for water, he stomped into the kitchen...and immediately regretted it

What with all his fantastic analyzing skills and sensitive nose, the smell was the first thing he noticed. Smelt like an animal barnyard crossed with some kind of dry dog food, and that what ever the smell was coming from was in front of his son and that Kako brat next to him. But it wasn't the smell that had made him regret walking in, it was the scattered organs that littered the dining table that really got him.

Or course you think, 'what the hell is TRUNKS doing with those organs!?' and where 'He is becoming some kind of human surgeon' or 'He has finally come to is senses and dissected that brat to see if his idiocy is contagious' just doesn't cut it.

But it was also kind of funny, those thoughts only came up once while 'That's very unhygienic' scrolled across his brain like a Broadway sign.

A cut up heart

A Kidney...also cut up

A Liver, which looked as if it had been in an axe killer movie

Why was this as disturbing as it was? He had seen all these organs before, heck he had seen worse....ohhhh that was a bad idea, bringing that up. Maybe it was the smell, the organs, the fever, shaking and the memories combined, but he threw up a little in his mouth before Trunks finally moved to the side a little, which gave Vegeta a full glance at what had been the smell.

Which was unfortunately a thoroughly dissected rat, bodily organs shown to the world.

"Hey Trunks, Goten, I got those charts of the- Oh hey Vegeta" The elder son boy stopped and greeted him kindly, which Vegeta ignored completely...and fainted right there in the doorway

--

* * *

**YEH I figured out why I find it so easy to write with Vegeta, because my dad is exactly like him =.= what with all the tong threats on my spleen**

**R&R PLEAAAAASE, I AM HUNGRY AND THE DRUNKEN ITALIEN GUY WANTS SOME SORT OF PAYMENT FOR LETTING ME USE HIS COMPUTER....THAT I BOUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY O.O**


End file.
